legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Recap/Harvest Saga
Click to Return to Story Tropes Page Click to Return to Recap Page The 4th Saga of the overall story as well as its largest and by far most important Saga in the first half, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga is the fourth saga and twelfth season of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow written by Officer Candy Apple and produced by CIS Productions. It immediately follows the end of its previous saga, Elemental Evil Saga, and will contain 12 sub arcs with at least 45 episodes. In-universe, the Harvest Saga is broken into four sub-sagas: Chaos of Zodiac Sub Saga, Order's Darkness Sub Saga, Star Spangled Sub Saga and Stone of Wisdom Sub Saga. The saga mainly focus on the confrontation between three different sides - the Team Witness, Zodiac Demons and the Order of Flourish, the secret society that shapes the town of Sleepy Hollow into its current form and runs everything inside it. This storyline marks the conclusion with the storyline connected to the Order and marks the beginning of the War Against the Anti-Christ. This Saga was followed by LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga, which will be the last saga of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Part 1: Anti-Christ Event. Warning: Spoilers and Late Arrival-Spoilers approaching! ''Short Summary ''After the infamous Feast of Apollo that had changed many things in Sleepy Hollow forever more, a number of Zodiac Demons started to form by driving human into despair before taking over their body. After returning back to Sleepy Hollow, the Team Witness had found that Moloch had summoned some Zodiac Demons to drive human into despair. During the confrontation against Zodiac Demons, Ichabod had met a mysterious man who called himself as the '''White Wizard', who had helped Ichabod to overcome all of those sufferings.'' Meanwhile, as some of the Order of Flourish (a secret organization that controls everything in the town of Sleepy Hollow for centuries in secret) members gone rogue, they became another threat towards Ichabod and his Team Witness allies. In an attempt to cleanse Sleepy Hollow when the Witnesses had left, the Order of Flourish had planned to orchestrate the Feast of Apollo once again, which will cause unimaginably fatal consequences. Under the press of both Zodiac Demon and the Order of Flourish, that were suppose to stand against each other, Ichabod and Abbie immediately delve deeper and found out several truths that was utterly shocking. Ichabod had met several members of the Order of Flourish who had gone corrupt, and he fought against them while trying to deal with problems coming from Zodiac Demons. Soon, Ichabod had discovered that this whole events was all in a great conspiracy that no matter what side won in the end, humanity will lose... unless they do something. ''Main Summary #-A Tropes *'Adaptational Distilation:' In this storyline, the Bell of Awakening was reused after being apparently abandoned in ''Conquest Arc. However, Henry never died at Abbie's hand, and Katrina never gone rogue intended to kill or betray Ichabod, either. (On the latter's case, Lady Van Tassel took over this role in The Cranes Arc in the past.) Instead, they both snapped out from Gregory and Dark Arzonia's mind control. The actions of Katrina was also justified since she was Brainwashed and Crazy at the time. *'Adaptational Expansion:' The aforementioned Bell of Awakening, again, is the most apparent one amongst the recycled plot points from the original show's Season 2B,. The Bell made an appearance in Gregory Grape Arc as a tool for the titular Arc Villain to instigate the second Feast of Apollo. This also recycled the part of Katrina's Face-Heel Turn, but turned out it was a result of brainwashing, with more POV of Katrina was explored to deepen her character. ''B Tropes *'Be Careful What You Wish For:' All of the story connected to the Stone of Wisdom as it can grant human what they wish for, but when you want to revive someone or reverse any effects cast upon you (like turning a damned soul back into human), you required a huge amount of mana from The Blackness to feed the Stone, which will seriously compromised the lives of others. *'Be Yourself:' Deconstructed when Macey advised Efreet Feuer. Being himself pretty much means being an Ax-Crazy Blood Knight who does 'whatever he wants when he wants, which is a bad thing to everyone, villains included. To further twist the knife, it's one of the heroes that suggests this to him. *'''Becoming the Mask: After renounced their identity as the Order of Flourish's mages, all of the Rookie Mages returned in the Saga's final battle and fought on the side of alliance between the Team Witness and the Order of Flourish. After the final battle, they accepted their secret identity and became mages to protect the town of Sleepy Hollow. *'Big Bad / Overarching Villain:' Even with the Big Bad Ensemble mentioned below, considering that Phyllis Peach manipulated the Order and its corruption, as well as being the main driver of the darkness connected to the Stone of Wisdom, she is the primary villain of the saga as a whole. *'Big Bad Duumvirates:' Dependent on sides. **On the Order's side, they're Lord Helio and Selina Strawberry. Selina is Lord Helio's second in command, but she still has the same important role as one of the main antagonists. **On Zodiac Demon's Side, they're the Wiseman and Crow Faux, with the equal authorities under Moloch's Zodiac Demon force. ***Unless when you considered that the Wiseman is just another persona of Helio... and he drove Crow away as soon as he revealed his true color. **On Phyllis Peach's own side, she shares this role with Dark Arzonia but she plays with all other Big Bads of this saga and is the impetus of the saga's events. *'Big Bad Ensemble:' The biggest case in the entire storyline that have several main antagonists together in one saga. In a nutshell, the Order of Flourish (mainly ousted traitors) and the Zodiac Demons both serve as main antagonistic factions in the first half of Saga. **At the second half, the above things seemed more obvious after the Order (non-traitors) outranked Zodiac Demons and became the more obvious threat, although Zodiac Demons still have their moves. This lasted until the Wiseman revealed himself to be Helio and backstabbed Proxima, before defeating Crow Faux and Evil Christine. Then, the Order of Flourish became the main threat. **After Selina became the only main antagonist of the saga that redeemed herself, Lord Helio became the primary threat, while Dark Arzonia and Phyllis Peach are plotting to manipulate all sides (of course, you still can consider Phyllis and Dark Arzonia are the same). **After Phyllis' true nature was revealed and the second Feast was crashed, Helio became the primary threat while sharing this with Phyllis & Dark Arzonia, who both lost his favor. **This ultimately changed when the mastermind, Phyllis, manipulated the downfall of Helio, absorbed Dark Arzonia into her body, and became the final Big Bad as a result. *'Body Horror:' All of the Supreme Croatoan Forms appeared in the Saga so far. **Blaze Banana merged with sand and became a sand monster that can turn himself into a sand monster. **Pedro Pineapple was transformed into a swamp monster than can change in shapes between human, a gigantic fly and other grotesque creature like a large piece of wet and soft clay. **Orlando Orange absorbed magnetic force via his device and became a living magnet, being able to attract metals to make himself a metallic boxing glove and punch Selina with it. **Helene Hawthorn had the most grotesque Croatoan Supreme of them all, with her entire body turned into a strange form of Eldrich Abomination made of abstract art, with the little sanity inside her mind shattered into pieces and she laughed and cackled like a sadistic monster, even having attacks that can change the town and its people into all kinds of figurines. **Gregory Grape's Supreme Croatoan Form had him melt into a large puddle of mobile grape juice and can move across inorganic materials. His liquid form never melt and could only defeated by heating him up, making him dry and sealing him inside a large bottle. **Selina Strawberry's Supreme Croatoan Form is covered in flames and red mist, but inside those fire and heat was a golden body full of gems. Literally cooling Selina down can actually stabilized the unstable Golden Body of Selina, making her even more menacing. She can also melt some part of her body to merge with the entire Station of Light, making the building itself a living weapon. **Lord Helio's Supreme Croatoan Form is a glowing light sphere that can possess a metallic statue (in a shape of Sun) used in his propaganda of the Light Lord belief. It required Ichabod and Calvin to use the power of Infinity Ring to defeat him. **Phyllis Peach's Fusion Form, combined with Supreme Croatoan Form, took form as a gaseous Fallen Angel that can create clones of herself to attack. *'The Bus Came Back:' **Christine Van Bilj, under the persona of Kristen Kiwifruit, returns in Blaze Banana Arc as supporting characters, after being absent throughout Elemental Evil Saga. **Two of the Horsemen, Evil Christine and Dark Arzonia, returned as major antagonists of the story helping Moloch and Phyllis Peach in their plans. **The whereabouts of Lady Van Tassel was explained... She was chained by Dark Arzonia and Blaze Banana, having her organs transferred on Lunar Coven members, and being reduced into a madwoman full of nothing but insanity. She was later took away by Christine and was under her custody. ''C Tropes *'Call-Back:' **The Witnesses returned to Sleepy Hollow and crossed their path with the Order of Flourish, the secret council running everything in Sleepy Hollow and shaped the town to what it was today. Most of the Order of Flourish members tended to hide themselves and their motives, but after the Witnesses had returned, they began to show themselves one by one in different roles, with the same intentions of "protecting" Sleepy Hollow. **The Order of Flourish members and major Zodiac Demons all shows themselves fully after being fully foreshadowed so much in the previous stories. **The apathy and selfishness of Sleepy Hollow citizens, as well as their intentional blindness towards the supernatural events in the town of Sleepy Hollow, was fully explored and served as an important factor inside one of the Order of Flourish's overall motives - removing humanity's selfishness and despair so that no one would end up being demonic, but it only made their apathy even worsen, much to Selina's shock and confusion. Also, this proved Carl's cynical view upon humanity, which had gone horribly right. The ''Light Lord Arc had the Team Witness attacking the heart of the Order - known as the Light Lord's Land - to free those emotions and purified them from despair by defeating Lord Helio. **A out-of-universe example: The overall Gregory Grape Arc was a call-back to "The Awakening", which was the 17th episode in the original series' second season. The faked Liberty Bell and the Awakening Ritual was used, with Katrina Crane gone cynical and turned against Ichabod. However, in the storyline, Katrina had her own insecurity manipulated by Dark Arzonia with the latter's brainwashing ability, instead of Jeremy Crane who merely talked Katrina into it. This arc also lasted much longer and ended up with the bell's destruction, while Katrina never tried to kill Ichabod as she did in the original series. *'Crapsaccrine World:' **The Magic Hollow, resided on Planet Sorenson-444, where Moloch ruled under the guise of King George Washington, seemed to be an utopia that serves as the magicians' sanctuary, under the new "Light Lord", Gladius Grapefruit, also known as the Golden Gladiator. However, Gladius is an immoral and loveless tyrant that pretended to be benevolent, while he's a monster corrupt to the core. The seemly ruler of the Magic Hollow is just an ordinary man who was controlled by Gladius and used Order's Mages as tools to hunt down Ichabod, while Gladius himself had already vowed his fealty to the United Kingdom of America. He even became a Zodiac Demon Nether Host as a result. He treated everyone beside him his own fantasy and would do whatever he wanted to do upon him, believing they're just fantasies and would not react to anything he threw against them. **The Light Lord's Land, the major setting in Light Lord Arc, where the Feast of Apollo was planned, is the Prime Earth version of Magic Hollow, but with much more symbolic meanings instead of merely being a magical version of the town. It was created via the power of the Stone of Wisdom and served as the Orders' true headquarters throughout the story. Its entrance hides beneath the Sleepy Hollow Cathedral and is connected to the extended Munition Tunnel. It can only be reached via entering the Gate of Glamour, finding the Station of Shine, and used the Light Lord's Train to enter. ***Under Lord Helio's rule, this land served as a massive prison to chain emotions. Human's emotions inside the Light Lord's Land were contained in a large prison, after they went on the Train of Light to the Orders' Headquarters for their own imprisonment. After the people in Sleepy Hollow had their emotions removed by the Order, their emotions (alongside The Blackness they contained) will find their way inside the prison, and they'll give energy to the Stone of Wisdom in order to keep it strong and eventually have enough power to revive Hestia Hawthorn. ***During the Second Feast, the emotions of the "prisoners" went darkened due to the Feasts' Side Effects, and "Shines" around the world whose emotions hadn't been release yet, would turned into Zodiac Demons if Helio didn't extract the Blackness and their emotions from their body. The dark mana released by despaired people and forming Zodiac Demons would eventually be absorbed into the prison and fuel the Stone of Wisdom, leaving the people around the world as emotionless husks and following the Order of Flourish's command. ***Subverted after the second Feast was crashed thanks to Pandora's sacrifice, the excessive Blackness was consumed by Chimera before the human emotions was freed from Lord Helio. Soon, this False Utopia crumbled into pieces and all the emotions chained by Lord Helio was released. It was later rebuilt by Selina, but it became an enormous garden, where people lived freely and happily rather than a prison that people were chained and nonchalant. ''D Tropes *'Darker and Edgier:' Comparing the more overall comical ''Elemental Evil Saga, the overall Harvest Saga is much darker, gritter and more serious considering the introduction of many non-Nether Zodiac Demons, who are mostly psychotic monsters to begin with. What is more, they are not main antagonists. The supposed major ally of the Witnesses, known as the Order of Flourish, enacts a plan even more antagonizing than the Zodiac Demons in Harvest Saga and planning to make Team Witness to betray each other, starting with brainwashing Katrina into a traitor. In addition, this story gave us full shot in the darkest secrets of modern Sleepy Hollow that not even Ichabod could anticipated due to his slumber. *'Darkest Hour:' The second half of the saga serves as such. **In Star Spangled Sub Saga: ***To the Team Witness, they already felt stressed dealing with Efreet Feuer and the traitors of the Order, before they barely escaped Planet Sorensen-444 with the help of Helene and Baccarat, but the news of Mayor Manor Fire as well as the rumors of Albert & Helene's murder shocked everyone. ***What was worse, those crimes were all pinned on the Witnesses by La Gloton, causing the entire town spite Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills. ***Under Dark Arzonia's manipulations and/or influence, Cordelia Foxx, Selina Strawberry, Gregory Grape (though hardly ever a saint to begin with), Jeremy Crane, almost the entire police force and even Katrina Crane turned against Ichabod, causing Team Witness nearly being torn apart. ***It also fasten the Feast of Apollo's progress, with Baccarat being forced into becoming a mage by the White Wizard (later revealed to be Lord Helio in disguise), while the Bell of Awakening was used in a ritual to bring back old coven... ***Not to mention that the Wiseman and Proxima are still out there! ***Guess who is looking at the whole scene, far away from the bloodshed, while smiling for "All According to Plans"? *'Death by Irony:' This Saga thrives on this trope for villains. All of the major antagonists in Harvest Saga who refused to redeem all suffered ironic and/or karmic fate. Those are for the deceased characters, and the non-deceased characters are reserved for Irony instead. **'On the Zodiac Demon's side:' ***'Efreet Feuer:' Efreet gain excitement through beating and killing others, and he had a special ability that he always went Back From the Dead after being apparently killed. His defeat was being beaten towards the surface of Sun, where he would suffer within a loop of death and rebirth with no hope to escape for all eternity. ***'Proxima:' Proxima was focused on inducing despair without brutalizing the Salem Descendants first, so that she would make the Zodiac Demons kill their soon-to-be host after tasting their despair from Fate Worse Than Death. However, her eventual fate was to die slowly, hopelessly and painfully, while in her own state of sadness, frenzy and despair, just like all of her victims and attempted victims did. ***'Dark Arzonia:' Dark Arzonia was the palleral counterpart of Phyllis Peach on Planet Sorensen-444, who used the palleral Stone of Wisdom to switch body with Maria Arzonia and killed her alongside her companions through tricks. She also had a Canniblism Superpower that absorbed supernatural creatures and gained their power into her body. However, Dark Arzonia's final fate was getting her body swapped with the mainstream Phyllis, via the mainstream Stone of Wisdom no less, and got absorbed by her mainstream counterpart to become Fusion Phyllis completely. She got completely destroyed along with her mainstream counterpart. Adding to the irony, her essence was shattered by the real Maria, so hard that she cannot even become a ghost. Since Dark Arzonia's devoured soul was mangled together with the mainstream Phyllis, she was devoured by Ara Astaroth as well. **'On the Order of Flourish's side:' The villainous members in the Order who didn't redeemed or rejected redemption all gained ironic death. ***'Walter Watermelon:' He was almost killed by his own death trap set to kill escaped patients, right after he was beaten by those patients he humiliated and tortured. However, when he barely escaped, Phyllis Peach attacked him and tortured him for using La Gloton's name for his own fame. After forcing Walter to call her La Gloton, Phyllis broke his psyche and left him in a catatonic state. Walter spent the rest of his life as a permenant patient in Tarrytown. ***'Blaze Banana', an extremely envious misogynist, was defeated by Katrina and Cordelia, both female witches, and later killed by a woman (Phyllis) whom he scorned. On the other hand, he manipulated the warlocks for his biddings, only to be manipulated by a heroic warlock (John Henry Moore) who saw through his facade and manipulated him to his downfall. ***'Pedro Pineapple', who was showing lust towards Selina and trying to hide the secrets of Croatoan Virus experiment, was killed by Selina after Pedro himself turned into a Croatoan Monster. During the entire conspiracy, Pedro thought he was in control of everything but eventually being deposed by the real masterminds (Michael Langdon & Phyllis Peach). ***'Orlando Orange:' He was killed by the Croatoan Zombies caused by his magical plague experiment and virus producing, not long after being abandoned by his staff members who were all fed up with his oppression. ***'Lillian Lime:' She was back-stabbed by Dark Arzonia, whom she believed was a friend and willingly to give herself into her possession. She showed remorse in her final moment, but it doesn't invert the irony of her death. To make things even worse, Helene is the one who comfort her at Lillian's final moments, with Bacarrat stuck in Gladius' cage and is in comatose. As a result, Lillian not even had a chance to say goodbye. ***'Gladius Grapefruit:' He was killed by "other people" is enough ironic for him. He was killed combined force of Ichabod (using the Infinity Ring), Gladius (using the Fusion Dragon Power) and Helene in a fight while trying to proclaim themselves as unrealistic. In his last moment, he struggled desperately and still believed he was the only being in the universe that is realistic, and thus would die if they killed him. In the end, he was killed by "others" whom he deemed as weak and unrealistic, and the universe didn't die with him. ***'Lord Helio:' Helio was completely hoist by his own petard. His plans come crashing down because he humiliated the wrong person (Pandora) in his second attempt to save Hestia, and was utterly defeated by people who were connected to his overall plans (Selina, Ichabod, Calvin and Phyllis), when Zoe/Hestia (the one he attempted to save in an extreme way) helped Ichabod after being disgusted by Helio's tendency. Helio was killed by the same weapon he used to pin Phyllis, who was revealed to be the one who murdered the original Hestia and many more people, to a tree with... by the very same woman no less. ***'Phyllis Peach:' She attempted to gain the Stone of Wisdom and the Dawn's Early Light for herself and tried to become a human after making the world into living hell with those two artifacts, but she was destroyed by the combined forces of both of them. She eventually transformed back into a powerless human before her death. It should be noted that Phyllis was a cannibal. As a result, when her condemned soul (with the devoured Dark Arzonia) was absorbed by Ara Astaroth, she gained her most karmic fate she deserved. **Averted with Selina, Calvin, Helene, Crow Faux, Leonard Lemon and the majority of the Star Spangled Secrecy. Crow Faux averted his death in time when he escaped, Leonard Lemon sacrificed himself to protect his companions during his faked surrender, and the rest of the listed people survived and became the allies of the Witnesses. They discovered how immoral the Order of Flourish's deluded goal actually was, so they managed to survived. **Zig-Zagged for Gregory Grape, who never died even though he seemed to be still drenched himself in his God Complex by the end of story. However, his fate was no less ironic. He became a constant worker for the Witnesses and got chained in a cage, ranting about his so-called Godly talents like a mad dog and yearning attention. He wished he rather died than being a prisoner. *'Deceased Parents Are the Best:' **Down played with Steven & Sarah Sarandon, Selina Strawberry's parents, who genuinely loved Selina in spite of their corrupt nature. They also knew what they did would be awful to Selina and Silva. Thus, they kept both of them away from what they were doing, something Hestia Hawthorn support to make Selina and Silva grew up happily. Comparing to her husband, Sarah is the more obvious example of this, as she pretended to lose her favor on Selina and drove her away when Selina tried to save her mother. It was revealed that Sarah attempted to turn against Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate but was killed by an assassin sent by Hickory alongside her husband. After knowing the truth, Selina still couldn't forgive what her parents did to Orlando Orange's parents, but she tended to have sympathy to them since they really loved her. **'Hestia Hawthorn' was the one who bore her daughter, Helene Hawthorn, in a love affair and was arguably the one who caused her disfigurement due to an overdose of poison, which she eventually survived thanks to her remorseful ex-lover, the Persian. Hestia then took care of her daughter as a repent, and she loved Helene in spite of the child's disfigurement. After the Halloween Murder, Hestia was worshiped as a goddess by Helene, who deeply loved her mother and drew a portrait of her mother after Hestia's tragic demise in memory of her. She even believed that the rookie painter, Baccarat Blueberry, was Hestia's reincarnation (though turned out that honor goes to another person) due to their shared talents and facial similarities. ''E Tropes *'Enemy Within:' The Zodiac Demons begin as this when someone is crossing the Despair Event Horizon, tearing them apart from the inside out until they finally die, letting the Zodiac Demons loose into the real world. Calvin has to travel into their soul and destroy the Zodiac Demon before this can happen to save them. *'Expy:' The ''Harvest Saga is once inspired by a simple idea from the fruit flavors of Trix cereals, and later it had developed into a more deepened stories inspired by Sherlock Holmes stories. Elements taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki, The Phantom of the Opera and Kamen Rider Wizard are also included. ''F Tropes G Tropes H Tropes I Tropes *'Irony:' The death of antagonists of the Saga, either from the Zodiac Demons' side or from the Order of Flourish's side, are all ironic. See '''Death by Irony', Karmic Death and Laser-Guided Karma. The non-deceased members of OOF also has such irony, though it served as a way for their redemption. **All the high ranking Order of Flourish Mages, except Marshall Mango, went corrupted when they let their desires and/or emotions get the better of them, all despite preaching reason over emotion. **While being a talented and clean person, [[Selina Strawberry|'Selina Strawberry']] gradually became darker, more bitter and wrathful for a long period of years. She also got manipulated by several sides, from both the Order of Flourish and the Zodiac Demons. What's worse, the person she once entrusted and obeyed turned out to be the mastermind of Zodiac Demons' actions, while the Serial Killer she was hunting all along eventually drove her into a Wrong Genre Savvy state that she once despised. After Ichabod poked every irony out, Selina had realized her mistake and showed remorse over them, eventually trying to atone. **'Helene Hawthorn' is of no exception, and is even worse. Originally, she believed most of the normal people outside rejected her due to her disfigurement. All she wanted was to seek out the truth of La Gloton and be treated as a human by normal people, but first she had to leave the darkness and embrace the true light. Later, when she met Baccarat Blueberry, Helene began to become his friend and mentor so that she could leave her underworld with him. Nevertheless, after seeing Baccarat's performance was crashed because of Dora Dorian's poison, Helene no longer saw the outside world as something she dreamed about as the Heaven, but as the Hell instead. Helene soon gone homicidal and hostile to avenge Bacarrat by mutilating Dora alive, making she herself no better than La Gloton. When she finally decided to open herself to Baccarat, however, all the latter wished was to see her face, saying he would accept her no matter what. Begrudgingly, Helene had complied and unmasked herself... and then she saw Baccarat screamed and ran away at the sight. This was Helene's last straw as the Hate Plague from the Stone of Wisdom took her over, causing her to use her stolen Supreme Croatoan Virus on herself, eventually turning herself into a true monster, an Almighty Idiot that was only ranting and laughing madly. ***This eventually became better in the second half of Helene Arc, where the sanity of Helene reverted back to normal. However, the irony still continued as Baccarat, the person Helene cherished and set her free, eventually got himself used by Gladius Grapefruit and his minions, leading Helene into another trap and a cage even worse than the previous one, even attacking Gladius as she believed his lies that he was La Gloton. By the end of Helene Arc, we all knew that Gladius was never the real La Gloton. ***The final irony that drove her to redemption? Helene found herself to be accepted by the outside world she rejected for too long, in the form of Team Witness. She also realized that all she tried to cover up her own existence is not a real thing, since her deformation never really mean anything to what the heroes really see her. ''J Tropes K Tropes *'Karmic Death:' * : "Our leaders' intentions were noble. We are not all bad people, though many of us have lost their way. If you qualified to be one of us, to be one of our leaders, you must adjust everything that was wrong. Forgive them... for they know not what they do."]]'Knight Templar:' The most well-known Knight Templar organization in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is the Order of Flourish, also known as the Foundation of Flourish, a secret council that ran everything in the entire town of Sleepy Hollow for many centuries. Despite many of its members (most notably Selina Strawberry) tried to maintain the town's order and trying to help people, the Order of Flourish also instigate several tendency of cruelty against Zodiac Demons, but their leader actually deceived them about the truth behind the Zodiac Demons who was driving demons into despair. The Order went corrupt after the fatal night of the Feast of Apollo, an act of Lord Helio in an attempt to bring back his only hope - Hestia Hawthorn, who is Helio's own daughter but was murdered. During the Feast, Helio used human's Blackness as the source of magic mana, causing most of his minions turned into their dark side and became either corrupt or extreme, but the worst thing of all was the Feast also turned many innocent citizens into Zodiac Demons due to driving them into despair due to the fear of death itself. The Order later started to manipulate the Witnesses and witches into a clash against the Zodiac Demons under the belief that the Zodiac Demons are the cause of the Feast's failure instead of victims, and once Ichabod was framed due to the manipulation of Dark Arzonia, the Order outright turned against Team Witness and captured them for the instigation of the Second Feast, which is actually in a greater scale. Although, some of its members like Selina Strawberry and Carlos Coconut did have noble intentions in the Second Feast to cleanse humanity from its tragedy so that they will bring happiness. However, some others like Blaze Banana and Pedro Pineapple are actually Hate Sinks who did everything for self-serving under the pretense of noble intentions. Some others, most notably Gregory Grape, actually cared nothing at all and only tried to end everything miserable due to their self-loathing dark sides. All of them failed to see the Order's flaw, until Selina saw a human being driven into despair and nearly turned into a Zodiac Demon with her very own eyes, making her to have doubt and eventually discovered the Order's selfish tendency which horrified her. Ironically, the process of the Order's path from a benign council to a corrupt Knight Templar was all caused by the crimes orchestrated by Phyllis Peach, who is not only responsible for Dark Arzonia's creation, but also the only member that is a Card-Carrying Villain in the Order. Phyllis saw through the truth behind Lord Helio as well as the treasure in his hand, the Stone of Wisdom, which granted him power and everything he wished to have, and she decided to get it to fulfill her wish of becoming a free human (the only thing on her that makes her also qualifies as some sort of Knight Templar in a way), even to the point of killing people (most notably Hestia Hawthorn) who got into her way. Fortunately, after the death of Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach, the Order of Flourish was taken over by a redeemed Selina, and she made the Order away from its villainy and returned to the right path once again. However, due to many reasons that drove the Order into a group of Knight Templars, the town of Sleepy Hollow would never be the same. ''L Tropes M Tropes *'Masquerade:' How the Order of Flourish and the authority of Sleepy tries to prevent mass panic was to hiding many informations about the Zodiac Demons, considering people won't actually but it. Gladius Grapefruit also made the conceal Up to Eleven with his curse, forcing everyone under his control to forget any interactions with supernatural creatures, so that they won't interfere the true Big Bad's overall plot. *'Mêlée à Trois:' Team Witness VS. Moloch's Zodiac Demons VS. Order of Flourish. By the second half of the Saga, the Zodiac Demons seemingly fell from the series, and it became the Witnesses' fight against the Order of Flourish as a whole... until the true Big Bad revealed her allegiance to Moloch and ambused the Order, thus turning the table once more, forcing the Order of Flourish and the Witnesses working together to beat Moloch's invading army of Zodiac Demons. *'Multi-Part Episode:' Subverted. Some part of the story featured two-parters to feature a new Zodiac Demon. In spite of this, whenever a major member from the Order of Flourish made their appearance, the story will have an entire arc about this. *'Monster of the Week:' Averted, breaking the tradition that the original ''Sleepy Hollow series has had for the last few years. The appearance of new Zodiac Demon is sporadic and infrequent, with little attention called to them, and the heroes are generally more likely to fight small reoccurring Zodiac Demon hordes, or top members from the Order of Flourish. *'Mythology Gag:' The overall plotline of Harvest Saga reused some elements from the second season of the original Sleepy Hollow series, particularly its second half. The original part was infamous for a lack of main threat and controverisial loose plotpoints. In LOTM: WoSH, they were either abandoned completely, or remolded and added in The Cranes Arc, Conquest Arc and later the beginning of Pandora Saga. However, within the climax of Harvest Saga, some of the cut plots from the original Season 2B (that were not used in Conquest Arc or Pandora Saga) were recycled and even expanded greatly, most notably the Awakening Ritual. ''N Tropes O Tropes P Tropes Q Tropes R Tropes S Tropes *'Seven Deadly Sins:' The major antagonists in the story, particularly on the side of the Order of Flourish, fits this theme, with Blaze as Envy, Pedro as Lust, Phyllis as Gluttony, Orlando as Greed, Gregory as Sloth, Selina as Wrath, Helio as Pride, and so on. Helene and Gladius represents the more outdated sins of Emptiness and Vanity, respectively. *'Statuesque Stunner:' Women in the Order of Flourish are mostly tall and attractive, but Selina Strawberry is the most outstanding of them, even taller than many men. Downplayed with Hestia Hawthorn, who is attaractive but is also actually the size of an average American woman. Completely Averted on Helene Hawthorn who is both petite and deformed. *'Story Arc:' ''Harvest Saga is one of the biggest sagas ever in the overall Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, with itself being separated into four different sub-sagas, each of them contains two to three arcs. **'Sub Saga 1: Chaos of Zodiac:' This sub saga features the Wiseman as the main antagonist, while Efreet Feuer, Blaze Banana, Proxima and most importantly, Crow Faux, have their role as major villains in service of Moloch and Twelve Nethers, attempting to bring Zodiac Demon's reign upon earth. Among them, Blaze is the only one who is defected from the Order of Flourish to serve Moloch. **'Sub Saga 2: Order's Darkness:' This sub saga features people including Pedro Pineapple, Orlando Orange and Gladius Grapefruit, Helene Hawthorn, Dark Arzonia and Lillian Lime as major antagonists, while Phyllis Peach, the mastermind, secretly played the strings behind them. All of them (even Dark Arzonia as the story revealed) had connections with the Order of Flourish. Some are even traitors of the Order who turned against Helio due to their own personal gain. This Sub Saga also unravels Dark Arzonia's origin story and marks the battle between Team Witness and the Order of Flourish began. **'Sub Saga 3: Star Spangled:' This sub saga has Selina Strawberry as the main antagonist, the White Wizard (ambiguously), the Wiseman and Crow Faux as the major antagonists, featuring particular agents of the Order from the Star Spangled Secrecy and the Star Spangled Society, and it centers around the open conflict between Team Witness, Zodiac Demons and the Order of Flourish. By the end of the sub arc, the Wiseman and the White Wizard are both revealed to be personas of Lord Helio, who revealed his true self at the end and defeated Zodiac Demons by himself, making the Order the solo main threat to the Team Witness. **'Sub Saga 4: Stone of Wisdom:' This sub saga has Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach as the main antagonists after they revealed their true colors one by one, while Phyllis serves as the True Final Boss. With Helio's immoral personality was revealed and the Second Feast of Apollo was set into motions, Selina, Calvin and many more agents of the Order had defected from Helio, reconciled with the Witnesses and led a rebellion against the Light Lord, but it was Phyllis who killed Helio, revealed herself to be the true mastermind behind such a debarcle, claimed the Stone of Wisdom for herself, outranked every other antagonists (who are all mere pawns for her plan) and became the true final enemy. The Order and the Witnesses eventually worked together to end Phyllis' reign of terror forever, and Selina took over the Order and redeemed itself from its corruption. ''T Tropes *'True Final Boss:' Merged Phyllis, the final form of Phyllis Peach she took after she absorbed Dark Arzonia, the Stone of Wisdom and Supreme Croatoan Virus. U Tropes V Tropes W Tropes *'What the Hell, Hero?:' In ''Selina Strawberry Arc, Albert yells at Calvin and Marshall Mango for putting a witch descendant at risk just so they can draw the White Wizard out of hiding; he rather pointedly says that makes them no better than the White Wizard. *'Why Don't You Just Shoot Him?:' Heroic example: At the end of Pedro Pineapple Arc, Calvin and his friends realize that, since Pandora has an unreleased Zodiac Demon inside her that is threatening her very life if she doesn't gain enough energy from other Zodiac Demons, Calvin could just go into her Mind Palace and destroy it like he does for the other unreleased Zodiac Demons. They almost go through with it, but Pandora refuses at the last moment. *'Wrong Genre Savvy:' Macey Irving thinks she's in LOTM: Sword of Kings where some monsters (like some Black Demons) will become good. She tracks down a missing person she believes (correctly) is a Zodiac Demon, and comes to believe that the other Non-Nether Zodiac Demons are making him do evil so she encourages him to break away from Wiseman. Unfortunately for her, the Non-Nether Zodiac Demons really are Always Chaotic Evil, this specific Zodiac Demon is Efreet Feuer, and that she really, really got the reason that the Wiseman kept him on a tight leash wrong - he's not being forced to be evil, he's being forced to HOLD BACK!!! ''X Tropes Y Tropes Z Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow